Secret Lovers
by HeartofLily
Summary: This is a Sequel to Peonies and Problematic Promises: Readers were left off before with the spiral down feeling of Blair's fear that Dan and her would be found out only to have Dan come to her rescue to reassure her that what they have is real
1. Innocence is Never Bliss

**This is for all those readers who waited so patiently…This takes place after my last sequel; Hope you're not disappointed. Please I love reading your reviews Be Kind Review!**

Ignorance is Never Bliss

It had been another confusing battle between what was the gentlemen like thing to do and what was considered proper. Blair never gave him that sort of opportunity to decide what sort of man he would be around her and that was a hard thing for him to measure. Even if Serena had played his heart for a fool so many times he couldn't help but choose to keep coming back for the brutal torture that Blair made of him. What was it about her that kept making him return for more? Was it her fragility? Her passion? Or maybe the fire behind her soul that seemed so constant behind those chocolate brown eyes of hers that could not be replaced by anyone else. No matter the choices that he made in the last couple of days Blair Waldorf had been the only constant force that made sense in his life.

Any last signs of humility were thrown out the window as he waited patiently for the sound of the car stopping and the sound of his heart to stop rushing through his ears. So many times he's wished to be brave and make his way for her to just thrust her away from the UES and claim her as his own. Even if Blair wished to deny her feelings he could not and his heard would not spare his feelings from bleeding into the pages. What better thing was there for him to do then indulge into what the heart wanted?

The bright yellow dirty cab comes to a halt throwing Dan's pen against his page and butchering the words love and tussled curls. He can't help but curse under his breath at his now ruined page and considered that his anger was not for the cabby but at his own woe for not being able to speak up to Blair. Why was he making such a coward of himself? He could not tell just yet but as he'd reach for the twenty in his pocket he couldn't help but let the last moments of courage work their spells on his psyche as he handed over the bill. Pushing the notebook into the breast pocket of his jacket he would make his way out of the cab into the blistering cold rain and try his best to forget about [b]her[/b]. That would prove to be rather difficult now that he was standing right at the Palace for a party for the Van Der Woodsens' in which he suspected she would be of all placed. It only made perfect sense and it wounded him the fact that he would only be able to see her and pretend.

Meanwhile inside Blair would be sitting with a dry martini in between her fingers in a long silk turquoise couture halter dress, silver heels and her long brunette curls hung high above her shoulders. She was a bit glum at this moment sitting in a long maroon chaise with clawed feet and relaxing just bored looking over the other party goers in the hopes of some entertainment. Everyone else was watching how she seemed to just sit there in a state of un-comfort ability and unsure what would be her next move. No matter the case her mind couldn't stop racing about one lonely boy among the others she'd fallen for in the past. Now he had consumed every hour of her psyche and she could think about nothing else. Even the distraction of Chuck Bass was less then thrilling which was a shock to her.

Moving slowly to sit up she'd try her best to catch her balance against the chaise and try not to fall to have Nate at her side. He could seen how unhappy and drunk she was but everything seemed so spoiled how could she have made such a mess to prove Ben wrong? He was supposed to be here and gone but he was a leech she wasn't able to flick away and it made it even more annoying that he was right. No matter how much she denied the thought her and Dan were not friends there was something under the surface. Even Dorota was becoming more and more suspicious at her own foolish attempts to quell her own frustration with herself.

The whole Van Der Woodsen brood was there minus Dan and Rufus it was almost whole and Lily wanted to appease the last bit of dignity in her household she had left. A toast would be said by Eric was blindly frustrating to Blair that he wished them all to be friendly with one another and join in a private family party and always would remain the best of friends in the end. Those dark brown eyes looked from bored to disgust with herself maybe because she couldn't bare her own disappointment in turning him away and he was supposed to be there for her. Where was that demanding nature that she had known Dan to grasp so hard to even while he was with Serena he'd been annoyingly optimistic was she once again unworthy of such love? Leaning gently across Nate she'd give him a light smile trying to give her approval for his help and a nod in thanks as she'd wiggled away from his form.

"Thanks, I just need to lie down."Blair would give a nod toward Nate in respect for his kindness and a wish to get away from the crowd of people that were now concentrating on the exchange between Nate and Blair.

Making her way toward Serena's room she'd let out a heavy sigh as she tried to balance herself through the hall and turning her chocolate eyes over the art in the hallway in the hopes to get some fresh air aside from the blinding stares of the Van Der Woodsen guests. Finally able to make her way toward Serena's room she'd head straight for her bedroom taking a seat and relaxing. She just hoped that she could conclude the best course of action or maybe even take the next step for her to avoid any contact with an pronouncement of her association with Daniel Humphrey. She can't help but stare at her blackberry noticing that she had several messages from Dan and she was trying to keep herself from even wanting to apologize. She wished to apologize for every moment and every minute that she'd been apart from him because she was afraid that there was something more. One Kiss had made a difference and now it was a difference that she couldn't deny in the end.

As the elevator ascended up toward each floor he couldn't help but pocket the only evidence that he wished to think that showed he a sign of feelings for her. His fingers tapped against the leather bound journal in the attempt to remove his thoughts from the moments he'd spent with Blair and the sweet kisses that they shared. It plagued his every thought maybe he should find a better means to change his mind and consider the loneliness in becoming a wall flower condemned to the outskirts of the Van Der Woodsen party.

At the ding of the elevator there would be sound of familiar voices leaving Daniel to be greeted by Eric and his father's tender embrace. It shocked him into becoming a bit stiff and playing up his new UES persona. In the last four years of contending with Blair Waldorf he'd known when to give a stoic smile that even the Queen B would be proud to see. In a twitch of recognition he'd grab for Eric's hand maybe a bit stronger than he would have liked but ; many of his emotions are clouding his judgement. All he can think of is her, where before so much of his thoughts had been plagued by her golden friend. It was in her faults that he was beginning to fall for the untouchable Queen and to have her to not shutter from his touch had made him see things for it's infinite possibilities maybe a Queen could have her pauper and keep up her good face at the same time. **Maybe.**

"Someone's had his wheaties today," Eric would kid playfully as he'd l squeeze his hand gently before letting it relax on the side," Your sopping wet man if you want to drop your coat off you can and I'll get you something to drink."

"Yea…thanks.:" he'd say rather distracted as his eyes glanced from his father and then to Eric as he'd slowly move to take off his coat handing it over toward one of the many attendants removing the leather bound book, pocketing it into his breast pocket and then settling to the side waiting for Eric to get him a drink. His fingers would drum over the swollen breast pocket that contained his book and the pages that professed his adoration for the one and only Blair Waldorf. Part of him wished that he had ripped those pages from the binding and the other half of him wished to carry it on his chest like his own scarlet letter. He'd gladly right the A on his chest if she'd give him a shade of her ruby red lipstick to mark his coat with but that may be a little dramatic even for the **Queen** to handle.

It's Serena that breaks his brooding over the subject of Blair Waldorf and he tries his best to give his best smile. Serena turns her smile to almost a pout, after a couple years of dating the two were able to read their emotions (Dan more than Serena) and she could see something was a matter.

"Oh please don't tell me that you're in a sour mood too? Seems both you and Blair have caught the same sour note tonight and she hasn't been charmed by any of us. Even Chuck not showing up seems to have made things worse…can you please talk to her for me? I know it's a lot to ask but she listens to you…odd as that is." Serena would bite the edge of her lip in the hopes that Dan would be so accommodating but before he can even protest Serena is thrusting him toward her bedroom taking no and's or but's about it making it a very awkward moment.

"Serena…please…I think I'm the last person Blair wants to see if she's moping after Chuck." His words are sour and twisted with envy that maybe Blair had so quickly returned to her sacred Bass worship leaving him a lonely pilgrim wishing to reach out for those lovely brunette curls.

"Oh don't be so modest …you'll cheer her up in no time and then you both can return to your prospective corners ignoring each other for the whole night." Serena would gently shove Dan playfully into her bedroom where Blair would be sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed trying to gather her thoughts and staring gently at her phone. Letting out a sigh of frustration as she'd notice Dan and Serena shoving their way into her meditation as she'd gently move to stand in her long teal dress only to feel wobbly and the urge to fall over but as always she maintains that perfect composure.

"What are you doing here?" her sculpted brows narrowed in confusion and frustration but there isn't the same spite in her words she'd usually maintained with him. Until recently she really wished that she could just fall straight into his arms and consider the repercussions of it all later.

For now they had to play a part leaving Serena not to wonder as she gave them each a smile and scolded them before shutting the door leaving the two confined in her room," Play nice."

"Nice to see you too. Pining after Chuck are we?"Dan would ask as he'd shove his hands into the pockets of his dress pants as he rocked on his heels in his own frustration.

At the sign of Serena's heels clicking away she'd take a couple steps forward toward him noticing the anger in his voice and the first time she shutters a bit as she rocks forward. Dan would bring his hands toward her waist to keep her steady as she rocks .

" I'll have you know I haven't been even thinking about him tonight. Why would I be?" shaking her head as she'd turn dark eyes back toward his."If that's what I really wanted, I would be with him now wouldn't I but instead I'm here stuck with you. Did Serena send you to speak to me?"

She's dancing around the words because really she is considering what she really should say in the end what she really feels. It's always been a dance between these two, a battle of wills to see who would be the heavy hitter and each time they were left still standing. Each battered and bruised by one another's words but it was those doe eyed dark eyes that were giving away her feelings betraying her true feelings for him

"What is this Blair? Are you even going to give me an explanation for the last couple days? Just let me know if it's Chuck and then I can walk away feeling we weren't exactly fooling ourselves here. ."a heavy sigh pressing across his lips as his fingers held on tight toward her small waist."You can at least give me that can't you?"

"Humphrey…don't. I don't know what this is but…I was talking to that horrid man Ben and he got me thinking…about whatever it is we are doing. Dan you can't possibly think that whatever this is could work can you?"She stays completely still watching him carefully in the hopes that he wouldn't let go of her.

"Blair really …I think we could if it meant that we could take a leap of faith. Maybe we've been hiding this in a means to ignore what's really there…and that doesn't mean we have to give this up."Dan could see the hurt in her voice maybe he'd been too harsh with her on approach but it doesn't excuse her ignoring him for so long.

"Look whatever we are doing Dan, we have to consider that everyone is going to be watching us with daggers in hand ready to pull a Caesar on us for hiding it for so long. Can you blame me for getting a bit squeamish? After all it's between the two of us. Who would ever conceive of Dan and Blair; Blair and Dan? "her hands moving to be placed upon his shoulders to keep her balance and so she can look straight into his eyes.

"What about us? Shouldn't we be thinking more about what is better for us then caring what everyone else will think? I'm over this whole idea of class and proper society that should have gone away like the rules of courtly love. All I care about is that your happy Blair and if that means sneaking around pretending we hate each other to get small moments of time with you I can do that but just be honest with me when we're alone and together like we are now. "his words are sincere and hit straight toward her heart but Blair still feels considerably perplexed where this leaves them.

"You may not care about what other people think about you but I do when it comes to my reputation. I'm a Waldorf after all and with that name come certain obligations. I don't know what exactly we are doing here, maybe we are skirting around the bigger picture but we have to consider our role and the people we may hurt if we are not careful. You would do that really?" she's just surprised that Dan would even consider hiding away his feelings in public it'd be very different from declaring his emotions like he's used to doing when he pines after Serena." How about we come to a conclusion that if whatever we are doing doesn't work out we'll be sure to not tell a soul. Deniability is our best asset Humphrey and if that means being able to steal away a bit of time together then I can handle that if you can…just until we figure out exactly how we feel."

"I think I can do that if you can." Dan would finally smile understanding that if he'd been put in the same position that Blair had been with Ben he might have run for the hills too,"Just don't be too harsh on my ego in public I have a reputation to hold up to too you know?"

He can't help but notice that smile and the way that she seems to light up even in the dim light of Serena's Bedroom he just wants this moment to never end. It's when he smiles in turn that only helps to further his pride that he'd been able to maintain a feeling of relaxation. This whole night he'd been dreading seeing her that maybe she'd moved on back to Chuck so soon after Chuck released his grasp from Raina but no she cared. Cared more than he expected her to and in that small moment of silence he brings a hand to brush away a loose curl from her face and run his fingers gently down her cheek in a lovingly innocent manner. So long had he been ignorant of how he felt for her and that over the years it had not just been Serena who bound them but they'd fallen into a common bond long ago when he had decided to rush to her side at Eleanor's photo shoot. He could understand the loneliness behind those dark doe eyes and see the same nature; it was then that he had forever sealed their friendship trying to be at her side and vice versa in the coming years.

"Mind if we seal it with a kiss?" Dan would ask playfully as he'd lean in gently pressing a needy loving kiss toward her pale puckered lips in the hopes she'd reciprocate.

"For heaven's sake Humphrey you're all talk and no action. "She'd pronounce with a frustrated gasp as she'd pull him into a hungry kiss sealing both their fates once and for all. Even though throughout the past couple years they strived to fool themselves into thinking Serena had united them in love for her, really they had been denying what was under the surface their true attraction for foreign films and art had led them into one another's arms. Sink or Swim they were going to have to figure out where this would leave them.

**Seems a Queen can have her pauper and still keep up a good face in the public eye but for how long until the aristocracy begs to know the truth of her sorted affair? Keep to the shadows, learn your accents and disguises well B or else suffer the wrath of your peers who will be quick to give you the axe if they find out their sweet Queen has been fooling them all along. Be wary lonely boy; no one knows better revenge then a Bass straight out of hell. XOXO**

**~Till Next Time Readers~**

***End Act 1***


	2. Mercy

**Mercy**

It is another beautiful day in the Upper East Side under winter's usually less accommodating weather but today it seemed as if even the skies were open to the fresh idea that new gossip would fill the air. Pushing forward through the streets would be two secret friends and lovers eyeing each other over a cup of coffee stealing looks all the while as they secretly hoped no one else was paying attention. It would be much easier to deny every fiber of their being that something wasn't there but how could they it was real as the day they met. Preparing to make their path's intertwine was going to make things rather difficult to keep up face in public and try to make sure that they could have their own personal happily ever after. As long as they could remain hidden in the shadow's they fall into the contentment of blissful happiness and have **mercy **on the souls of their loved ones should they ever find out?

They eyed each carefully as they made their way into a nearby book store with a poetry reading that were able to agree upon and pretend to accidently bump into one another. The coffee incident not ten minutes previous was able to let them return to plausible deniability but for Blair it was good that they had some of the same tastes in literature or else they would have to be quick on their feet t explain themselves. At least Dan was a gentleman and opened the door for her grinning madly like a Cheshire cat at the sight of Blair giving him a look of expectance wrapped tightly with a look of annoyance. Seemed at least in public she still knew how to keep up her proper mask even with the brushing of her fingers against his as she'd make her way inside. Chances are that the two of them really didn't care about the poet who was speaking all they cared about was stealing those soft looks of affection. It gave Dan a chance to stick back to his writings and stare at Waldorf without the repercussions of her slapping him in the shoulder.

They move through two opposite paths separated by the stacks staring at one another through the openings between books watching each other's moments as they tried to discern their feelings for one another. Blair would tuck a hand through her long brunette curls nervous that Dan might steal a look from her and make her spout off her true feelings. Dan also felt really confused where this was all going so fast; after all could they play this game of cat and mouse for too long? He'd only originally agreed to keep the two of them in secret for fear that Blair would run back into the arms of Chuck. Blair worried about the repercussions that occurred with the two of them rushing into anything they were not ready for. For so long they both had been returning to the same vicious circle that was known as Serena and Chuck but this was something new…it was almost pure in nature.

Blair's fingers gently ran against the bindings of the books in passing as she walked giving Dan a couple coy glances in passing. Why was she acting this way? This was Dan Humphrey of all people! It annoyed her and confused her all the same that Daniel had made so many things clear for her lately. They both had been chasing after Serena and Chuck the last couple years ignoring one another's existence in the hopes that they wouldn't have to deal with each other but that one holiday dinner changed them. Seeing film forum together had brought out like qualities in one another and showed them they had more in common than they ever thought imaginable. Now with the prospect of a new love in front of her with the one man she always stated she needed tetanus shot to come near now she was slowly falling for. No one was more surprised than Daniel as he'd make his way through the stacks wishing that she didn't insist on going outside he would have held her captive in the loft so that they two of them could be left away from the prying eyes of New York's Elite. At the end of the stacks the two would meet with the coy glances where before had been just simple looks of annoyance, disdain and frustration. They were now left smug and in like whether or not the rest of the world understood these two opposites had attracted and they was no use splitting them apart.

Dan would gently reach for Blair's fingers only to be met with a simple shake of her head before she looked around to make sure no one was watching. It was going to be some getting used to for Dan after four years of being surrounded by the UES he had not been able to grasp the need for secrecy when it came to matters of the heart. With Rufus's admittance that he and Lily had remained in secret before they had decided to tell their families that they were together it seemed that maybe history was repeating itself in the Humphrey clan but not with a Van Der Woodsen instead it was with the Queen B herself. Dan just stood there in awe seeing a naïve smile part across Blair's lips as she simply tucked a long brunette curl behind her ear had simply brought a shock of happiness to him. Odd as it may seem the fates had a sense of humor.

The poet was pompous and boring but Blair had decided to focus her attention on Humphrey out of her peripheral vision. Why did he seem so attractive to her lately? And why couldn't she get thoughts of him out of her head and why was she risking being seen with him? So many thoughts rang through her head as she watched Dan jot down notes about the poet in his book and scratched his head in annoyance at the man's words but he gave Blair a couple cute nod's to make sure she knew he was paying attention to her. To keep up appearances she'd roll her eyes and cross her legs in annoyance thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea that they ease themselves into the public eye. With no distractions from their fellow UES pals it almost frightened her to think she was committing social suicide but a part of her didn't care about her reputation as long as Dan was at her side. It didn't help to ease her wandering mind as she'd moved to stand slowly giving Dan an apologetic look before heading in the direction of the stacks to hide.

A soft hand ran through her dark curls as she finally made her way into the deepest stacks of the bookstore in the hopes to hide from Humphrey and all wandering eyes. What was better the contact of being so close to **him** or the feel of prying eyes on her? Be still her beating heart, she cursed in her head as she'd make her way toward reaches of the store and finding herself at a crossroads. She had two choices; to remain in hiding in the dusty darkened shelves of a Brooklyn book store, or succumb to the wide open feeling of fluorescent lights on her skin and realizing at the same time that it is doing absolutely nothing for her completion. Neither felt like a good plan for her so instead she decided to take a deep breath, noticing a nearby ladder she'd wipe it clean out of habit before sitting down on a lower step. She was glad for now in between the stacks and the open air. A heavy sigh pressing across her lips as she'd hear the sound of footsteps making their way toward her, at first Blair hoped that they would be just a passing Brooklyn knuckle dragger but instead she was met with worn black and white converse sneakers owned by none other than Dan Humphrey.

"Hiding is the last thing I'd think Blair Waldorf would be doing in Brooklyn." He'd tease as he'd moved to bend down gently so he could look down into her eyes in the hopes that he might be able to cheer her up.

" I'm not hiding Daniel," her voice was soaked with frustration and disdain, " Besides Waldorf's never hide from anything, I'm simply taking a break from the public eye and escaping the vapid remarks of a poetic plagiarist."

Even if she did try to show that she wasn't completely terrified that he'd be murdering her social life a part of her didn't care and was glad to have Dan rescuing her from herself. It seemed lately he'd been the only one sure that they were doing the right thing and her verbally berating him in public had a different air about it lately. She had to think of new reason's to pick on him other then the fact that he was poor, from Brooklyn and someone she was beginning to care a great deal about.

"We're on a full-name basis now? Something really is a matter; you feeling okay Blair?" he'd ask as he'd moved to bring a hand toward her forehead to check on her temperature.

She bats at his hand out habit naturally but it is nowhere as near strong as she would have hoped maybe she was growing soft or just beginning to understand her true feelings for him. Denial was such a good state of mind to be in but in the end she knew she couldn't fall into her usual habits of using him as her whipping boy. Things had changed.

"Why does everyone always assume that feeling the forehead proves any occurrence of illness or fever. I could be just warm out of anger; after all it does elevate the heart rate ." Blair would brush a hand through her dark brown curls slowly trying to gauge his reaction to her words.

"Blair really you know you don't have to exactly hide like you used too."Dan would shrug his shoulders in frustration,"Come on I'll take you home Blair."

" Don't worry about it Humphrey," she'd move to stand slowly, holding out a hand to help him up before leaning in and pressing a kiss toward the side of his lips." Can we just go back to the safe security of the loft and order in. This little outing was a bit much for me."

"Alright just don't follow too quickly, we still have to keep up appearances and you better not skimp out on the pepperoni on my pizza." Teasing him in passing, he'd take a deep breath toward the open air away from the darkened stacks and the cloud of confusion that circled Daniel Humphrey.

Daniel would shake his head in frustration as he'd try to figure out whether or not Blair was going to change his mind again. It seemed that he was making more of an effort to prove to Blair that they were worth it but in the end he'd never felt so strongly about something in his life. Even more so then the continous circle of follow the Van Der Woodsen he played with Serena he felt he really could be loved and love in return. Blair had so much in common with him and the fact that they complimented one another had made the two grow as individuals.

**Spotted a Queen and her boy in the stacks of a dark bookstore, careful you two your colors are showing and we all know what that means. The powers that be have gone haywire and loyalties will be split from the West Side and the Brooklyn Bridge. It's going to be a massacre and blood will be on the hands of a Bass and a Van der Woodsen. Hope your happy star crossed lovers because **_Mercy_** is the last thing on everyone's mind. ~XOXO Gossip Girl~**

**Till Next Time Readers!**

**Be Kind Review!**

**3 **


	3. My Bloody Valentine

**My Bloody Valentine**

With the spread of rumors crossing Brooklyn toward Upper East Side leaving Blair confined to monotony of her duties as Queen B and wishing all the while that she could see Dan of all people. What made it so much worse was with Serena in need of a friend; Blair was left to douse the flames of Gossip Girls slow news day. She did her best to reassure her that GG was losing her touch lately; after the STD wrap given to Serena,and GG falling into Juliet's talons not once but twice Blair was glad to have dodged a bullet for so long. It was disheartening and with no willing opponents to verbally berate Dorota once again was her victim.

Sitting in her dining room Blair was sipping on her morning orange juice and eyeing Serena with a frustrated glance, it seemed with the fall out of Lily's admittance of playing a part of Ben's prison sentence and Ben's retreat back into Connecticut's mystic pizza monotony had made Serena fall into old habits. She'd fallen into old habits calling on Dan to be her shoulder to cry on and using Blair to try to cheer her up even pushing the limits to play match maker. Chuck had also returned his attentions to Blair and was constantly messaging her through text that the two needed to talk leaving Blair even more discouraged.

"B, B, what is the matter with you? You act as if someone stole your favorite pain of Manolo's what's a matter?" Serena would eye Blair with a frustrated glance while she tried to sort out what was wrong with her.

"Nothing!*she'd roll her eyes in annoyance before pursing her lips; like she had done many of times before demanding a minion to do her bidding or scolding her friends." Shouldn't you be preparing for the hearing? You should be off toiling on your hair instead of doddleing trying to think of ways to put off seeing Lily; after all it was your idea to have her turn herself in and now you need to give her your full support."

When B was right she was right, she was right annoyingly to Serena it made sense she had been pushing her mother to do right by Ben and even going around Lily to get Rufus on her side. It had made things far worse than better and it left Serena with the sickening feeling of getting her just deserts but she'll never admit it to Blair that she was right. Instead she gives that annoyed blank stare before moving to stand.

"So it seems friend time is over right? Back to the schedule right? You of all people I thought would understand how scandal can break up a home."Serena would say in one infuriated breathe before pulling out of her chair and heading in the direction of the stairs.

Blair can't help but shake her head because that little jab hurt from S but at least it separated B from the fact that she was trying to ignore the recent Gossip Girl Blast and she had spent the whole morning trying to hide S's phone from her. Guiltily Blair would look from Serena's phone and then toward her own in frustration seeing that she had several messages from Dan asking when he could see her next and again Blair was left with the wrenching feeling it was better to ignore his requests. This was Dan Humphrey after all and he was unpredictable which frustrated more than anything else.

The sound of footsteps would be heard coming from the kitchen as Dorota made her way for the parlor with orange juice in hand ready to serve her lady,"More Juice Ms. Blair? Oh I see you found Ms. Serena's phone I'll give it to her immediately." Dorota would reach out to grab at the phone only to have Blair swat at her hand in annoyance.

"No and beside I think that should mind your own business and let me handle this. Shouldn't you be off changing diapers or something?"Blair would shoo her maid trying to get rid of her as fast as she could.

"Changing diapers? Ms. Blair are you feeling alright?" Dorota would blink profusely to see what Blair was really getting at but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet."I think someone put too much champagne in your drink th-."

"Off with you, shouldn't you be getting my cleaning and making sure that arrangements are made for my mother and Cyrus? Now Shoo I have better things to do." Eyeing Dorota as she'd slip from her chair quickly heading in the direction of the stairs, hiding Serena's phone in the bouquet of fresh peonies on the table (Another from Humphrey that he signed Anonymously) only to be stopped abruptly by the sound of the elevator dinging and footsteps heading for the main room.

It catches her off guard once more to notice that it in fact is Humphrey with Eric there to help escort Serena to the hearing and poor B almost trips down the stairs as she does her best to keep up her composure. **Damn Him!** She curses in her head as she makes her way down the stairs before finally walking over toward the two, blushing gently at her own get up as she moves to tie the black silk robe taught and tries to ignore the feeling of Dan's eye on her.

"You're early." Blair says so a matter of factly cursing her obviousness but she feels a little tounge twisted at the sight of Humphrey once again dropping in on her unexpectedly." You really shouldn't make a habit of this Humphrey, it may have been accepted at the Palace but next time you can wait outside with the rest of the social climbers and nice to see you too Eric."

"Uh…think your being a little harsh Blair?*Eric would look between the two of them seeing the tension between the two could have been cut with a knife and with some room to spare.

"Don't worry about it Eric after all I wouldn't expect the Queen B of all people to be so empathetic with everything we are going through."Dan would bite back as he'd shove his hands into his pockets smiling smugly at the sight of Blair being still dressed in her bed wear and being less then copacetic.

"So now you're counting yourself as part of the family, Cabbage Patch? "her words biting back with venom really ready to bite into him for being so aggravating and nasty but she can't help but smile at the fact that he'd grown a back bone since their high school days. "Was that before or after you decided to go after Serena again; they call them rebounds for a reason Humphrey and don't count on a reunion anytime soon before she makes up her mind on someone more deserving of her."

"And that'll be my cue to leave. I'll just escort myself up stairs, I remember where her room is and leave you two…to your squabbling."Eric would roll his eyes before ascending up the stairs quickly in the hopes to get as far away from the two of them as soon as possible.

Not that they cared anyways; for the two Eric was a simple prop to show that they two of them still hated each other more these days, even if it wasn't really true it still helped relieve the tension and the mistrust that they both had for one another. In each other they were finding the things that they wanted most out of the relationships that they had with Serena and Chuck that they could never grasp at. It scared them to be even give fully to be that vulnerable and at the tips of their fingers they couldn't figure the best words to say without lashing out at each other verbally while in the company of their friends and family.

"Yes because you'd know all about that wouldn't you being an only child after all. See, you'd be the last person I would go to for family advice among everyone else that we know. That's probably why you and-"before he can even say Chuck's name Blair interrupts him, she advances to stand in reaching distance of him and trying to cool herself down.

"Cool yourself he's gone, besides you were about to say Chuck weren't you." Keeping her voice low as she'd turn her eyes from up toward the staircase and then pulling him along by his leather jacket toward the elevator," It's like you're trying to tempt the fates and get us caught. It's bad enough Gossip Girl sent that horrible little blog about seeing the two of us in Brooklyn."

Blair would pull him along until the two were at the elevator away from the site of the stair case, she'd push the button for the doors to open and then shove him inside along with her. Hitting the down button she'd wait patiently for the doors to close before continuing. All Poor Dan can do is shake his head and try not to protest at her progress toward the elevator and keeps his mouth shut until the two are snug in the elevator away from prying ears and eyes.

" Come on Blair, after four texts I thought that you'd respond back and besides what are you afraid of? It's not like they caught us kissing or anything much else. Besides; I'm digging the outfit…planning on sporting the pajama trend like the rest of the world Waldorf?" he'd ask teasing trying to make light of the tension that is in the air and tease her about not being dressed for public.

"Actually, I'm seeing you to the door; I wasn't wrong about you staying out and besides I rather Serena hate me for kicking you out of the penthouse than her really find out what we are up to. Anyways I hid her phone."Blair would reluctantly admit," So once you decide to call her to say your waiting for her down here because of how atrocious I have been she can finally find her phone in the planter of peonies. Thank you for those…but you shouldn't have."

Keeping her distance from him for now as the two stood in the middle of the elevator unsure what to say or do in each other's company. Even here in this tiny compact space they felt awkward, leaving Blair to blush madly and Dan to rock on his heels nervously.

"Come on Blair you can't really think that'll work do you?"he'd ask before letting out a sigh of irritation."And what is it we are really doing?"

"Questions, Questions. You really sound like a parrot Humphrey and besides right now we have to put **this **on the back burner until things are settled with Lily and we can figure out what it is we are doing. "Reluctantly Blair would admit as she'd tried her best to figure out what was the proper way to react lately she was either in between completely infuriated by him or annoyed that she didn't have him around to lean on. It was a twisted relationship but it had to work that way for now.

"First, your welcome…I wanted to. Second, I'll be there for Serena but only to help her and Third I want whatever this is to work out…for as long as it may last." He'd give her a nod at the feeling of elevator slowing down as she'd try to reassure her that he wasn't going to go straight running after Serena in her time of need.

"Fine…but you were wrong about something Humphrey." she'd say firmly before leaning over and touching the emergency stop button so she could say her peace." Eric, Lily and Serena are my family…they have always been and I'll protect them if I have to. Show's what you know."

Leaning over she'd move to try to push the emergency stop but Dan stops her before she can push the button to let the elevator return on it's route.

"You don't have to promise me about Chuck either…**keep me a secret** as long you like; just know that I'll be here if you need me."he'd take her hand giving it a squeeze before letting it go.

"Don't-."she'd hold on to his hand for now tight."I can't promise that just yet…nor do I want you to either. Just don't make promises you can't keep. Say what you mean to me Humphrey and mean what you say." She'd lean on her tip toes up to him placing a kiss toward the side of his lips; this time it was her turn to catch him off guard.

He'd close his eyes leaning into the kiss surprised by it but he knew that even in the small moments that they were together his feelings for her were growing. He'd let go of her hand pushing the button himself to let the elevator continue as his eyes flicked open and watched her wipe away the lip gloss away from his lips."

"**I won't." **he spoke firmly as he waited till the elevator stopped giving her a smirk."Return to your scene m'lady." Dan would tease before the elevators would open and Blair would quickly return to crossing her arms in front of her chest. Sometimes he forgot how good of an actor that she could be and it even scared him sometimes making hope that she wasn't playing him now.

"Stay out Humphrey. You can wait here…until they come down." It was all she could manage to let slip from her lips, it's his smile that makes her roll her eyes as he exits and adds a dramatic flare to it.

How long could she keep this up she didn't know but he was sinking into her life even more in these short moments alone. She'd push the button to the elevator waiting as the lifts doors would close and she'd lean against the wood paneling in the elevator trying to catch her breath. Her fingers remained warm from his touch and the heat in her face showed but on lookers wouldn't be able to tell if she was blushing or angry. Once the elevator would return to her floor she'd be met by an angry Serena whipping off her dirty soil covered phone with Eric in toe.

"B you didn't?" Serena would ask giving her friend a glare before moving to head inside with Eric and Blair would move to get out of the elevator.

"What? He was being unruly and besides he was making things worse. Should I meet you there?" Blair would ask in hopes that Serena would say yes.

" You've done enough haven't you? I need you both to be there for us; Eric and I. Can't you two put your differences aside just for a while? Once everything is done you can go on verbally berating each other to your heart's content and I'll play your ref but for now I need you. Can you do that for me?" Serena would scold as Eric tried to hold Serena back from saying too much that she might regret.

"Fine I suppose. He's waiting downstairs and I'll meet you both there. Just don't make me take a car with him he'll make things worse." Blair would exaggerate to be dramatic before she gets another bothered look toward the two Van Der Woodsen siblings as they make their exit from her.

"Fine, come don't come I don't care at this moment Blair."Serena would say quickly," Geez Gossip Girl is off her rocker really to think that even you and Dan could stand to be with one another let alone be tolerant when I really need you."

"See you Blair, say hello to Chuck for me when he comes to get you.." Eric would add before the doors would close.

"Chuck wait!"Blair would feel her heart skip a beat as it sunk in that Chuck would be coming to collector her and now she'd finally have to really face him.

That was close thought Blair as the doors came to a close and Blair was just glad to know that Serena had shrugged off the Gossip Girl post so easily but there was a tinge of curiosity in Eric's features because of the last time he'd been with Dan around Valentine's Day he'd mentioned about being with Blair. It just doesn't really add up was there something going on between the two he would think but he keeps it to himself. For now the two were safe hopefully and Chuck had not caught on yet. Blair would make her way up toward her bedroom with that sinking feeling that Chuck was going to try his hand at getting her back or worse want her to fall back in place as in the **Good Wife **manner. All she could do now as dread the thought of Chuck Bass retrieving her and calling her out on her unusual behavior.

** Careful B, Serena may not be a sloth when it comes to sorting out the details of betrayal like you but she'll be ready to bite back when she finds the truth from little bro. You taught little Eric way too well the ways of scandal. Keep your Poker Face on Blair even Humphrey fears your too good of an actress and that may be the only thing you have left in the end if you keep this up. The bloodier the Valentine the romance will die that much sooner, and you may only be left with you, yourself and I B. **

***Till Next Time Readers !***

**Be Kind Review!**


	4. Humphreys Impenatrable Armor

Humphrey's Impenetrable Armor

Sitting in the loft alone he'd been spending time trying to keep himself sane with Serena and Blair both swimming in his head he couldn't even put aside time to write. In Serena's most vulnerable of times made things much more confusing for him but he didn't feel the same emotions that swarmed his mind over the luxurious blonde. There was reason that was changing things for him; Blair and she kept swimming through his mind. In the end though he had to figure out how far he can willingly play into their game of love and hate. What would make it worse would be any sort of indication from Chuck or Serena that they were catching on to their secret meetings and dates with Blair dressed incognito.

Dan wouldn't help but smile at the idea of everything they did was scheduled to a t per Blair's instruction and it made him almost excited at the thought of seeing her again. The morning and better part of the afternoon had been surrounded with camera's flashing in the faces of those that were close to the Van Der Woodsen's and even Rufus was falling the weight of his wife's decisions on his shoulders. For now Dan was glad at least he was in the safety and comfort of the loft where he could day dream about ; the one and only Waldorf who'd caught his eye.

He waited patiently to hear from her all day into the better part of the night when he had heard a knock on the door but it isn't the quick tapping of impatience from the **Evil Dictator** no it's something familiar and almost from a bye gone era. Letting out a heavy sigh he'd run a hand through his dark curly locks hoping that it was on the receiving end of the door.

"It's open," To his disappoint though it is none other then his ex-and step sister Serena rushing in through the door with her hands full and a awkward smile plastered on her face.

"Finally! I thought that'd you'd fallen asleep or worst you would be writing or something much more thrilling."Serena would tease as he'd move to try and help her get things together slowly.

"No actually…I thought I'd do a bit of writing but this is a bad time-I'm actually in the middle-well you know that can wait. "he'd mumble as he'd move to look down at his phone for a second before placing it into his back pocket after noticing there was no sign of Blair which made him grimace.

" What? You're making no sense, come on I brought pizza and you can tell me about what awful taste I have in horror films and you're the better choice of course because of course classic Hitchcock is so much better."Serena would tease before taking a couple steps in the direction of the counter top and unloading her food.

He couldn't help but laugh as he'd notice that her word didn't have the same thrill in them that they had when he was at school and madly in love with her. After all Blair and Serena had been a Serena would packaged deal from the get go maybe his **Queen** wouldn't be that far off trying to find an excuse to speak with him. No, that was wishful thinking and he was sure that she was occupied by Chuck. Immediately he can't help grimace at the thought and curses Chuck under his breath. "Sure…you know I was needing a break after all and I could really use the chance to relax away from my submission."Taking a couple steps in the direction of the counter he'd give her a light smile in the hopes he could help cheer her up.

"Great, I'm sorry that I didn't get to talk to you much after the hearing. I just wanted to be there for Eric and Mom seems Cece and my aunt are coming to the city as well. I know that Blair's been a pain to you lately but it really means a lot that you can be so good with her. I know she can be a bit much but she's just protective and I wanted to personally apologize for her since we both know she won't do it herself." Serena would smile as she'd run a hand through her hair nervously out of habit before taking a couple steps toward Dan.

" No really it's no problem." In the past he would have taken a step toward her but instead he crosses his arms in front of his chest absently. He just hasn't recognized how much he has become entrapped in Blair's world if only he could make her see that it could work out someway. It's worked so far with Rufus and Lily even a little while with the Captain and Mrs. Archibald why not them?

"Are you feeling alright Dan?"her brows would furrow in confusion at Dan's response." Usually you're the first person to mark up her and Chuck's bad behavior. Well that's mighty big of you and I'm glad. Not that I am complaining or anything but thank you…she doesn't deserve it but thanks." Serena would lean in to kiss the side of his lips before leaning back gently to gauge his reaction.

"Serena-I-."Dan can't help but stay very still a bit caught off guard that so soon she would react in this way but he blamed it on her being so vulnerable right now.

"Dan-I know we said that we'd wait to give it a go when we needed to but…"Serena starts before running a hand through her hair in confusion trying to figure out why Dan was action so strange.

"No I'm sorry Serena I'm just-well I'm flattered-but I know your vulnerable but this isn't the right time for this really it isn't with Ben and your mother. Really I think that you should be alone for a little while. And you can't have me complicating things for you." Dan would try his best to explain without hurting her feelings only to have Serena back away.

"If there is someone else Dan you can tell me…I'm a big girl you don't have to make excuses. "she'd explain as her blue eyes would try and read his face to figure out what he was thinking.

That is when his phone goes off and he can feel the buzzing sound of the text message playing in the background as he'd turn his eyes back to Serena.

"No-well there is but it's-not what you think anyways. Besides I want to be there for you Serena just not that way not right now." Dan would wince in reaction to his own words with the feeling that didn't sound any much better then he would have hoped it to.

"Maybe your right Dan, I'm sorry I really shouldn't have come and barged in you. I'm just going to go Dan it was silly of me to think that I could-" Serena's face shows disappointment as she heads for the door and makes her way for the door opening it in frustration.

"Serena-wait you really don't need to go." Dan would let out a heavy sigh before moving to try and stop her only to be left with the disappointment that he'd led Serena on.

It's disappointing for sure that he unintentionally may have hurt her but it couldn't be helped when his mind was swimming on other matters. It was his own confession that there was someone else and it had not been missed by Serena. Now if he could only get Blair to recognize that he's more than willing to risk the disappointment of their loved ones in order to pursue anything with her. He even turned down Serena who he'd always thought he'd do anything for and even be continually at her side no matter what happened but now it all changed. He and Blair both changed. With a shake of his head he'd read his text message from Blair quickly.

From Waldorf to Humphrey,"**Chuck's here is Serena with you? I'm worried about her."**Blair would text to Dan in the hopes that he'd respond quickly but when he didn't another text is sent just as Serena leaves."** Hello, earth to Humphrey. Is she there or not? If you don't answer I'll be forced to look for her myself and I can't promise Chuck won't be with me."**

To Walforf from Humphrey**," Impatient much. She just left, she kissed me and left in a hurry…I didn't want to lead her on."** His admission to Blair is both in the hopes that she won't lead Chuck on as well and the hope that Blair understands how much he really does care for her.

From Waldorf to Humphrey,"**What did you go and do that for? She'll be coming this way for us and besides you need to be there for her. Can't you do anything right. I better go or else Chuck will think I'm ignoring him. Go after her, I rather know she's safe even with you." **His Admission bewilders her and surprises her but with Blain on the other end she is glad that he is honest with her.

To Walforf from Humphrey, **"As you wish."** He'd send back in the hopes that she'd react toward his words using a Princess Bride reference in the hopes she get's it.

With no return reply from Blair he can understand that she had either ignored it or she will verbally abuse him later for it. Either way he can't help but smile, seems he really was starting to follow after her lead and it made a load of difference. Usually he'd protest but she was right he had to be there for Serena even when she needed him most of all he was a friend for her first now and a step-brother second.

**Careful Lonely boy the Queen has you right where she wants you and this Queen is fickle. Do you really think you a lowly pauper has the right to make a Queen give up her title when she has more than willing suitors ready to fall at her feet without the need for a disgraceful fall. You're slipping and soon we all will know who your newest Muse is. Sweeten the deal Humphrey or else B will have no other choice but to fall into old habits.**

**~Till Next Time Readers~**

**Be Kind Review**


End file.
